ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppetmaster: Numbers Behind The Job By Auraeon
Category:Guides This is a Guide to the numbers behind the Puppetmaster job, by Auraeon of Leviathan server. This is useful in determining what kind of gear setup you should use to attain maximum performance in merit parties. The first section will deal with the Master, and it's accuracy, attack, and attack speed. Master I've been working on this since a fellow KI user posted a link to this in a thread on the Puppetmaster forums. I found it interesting, and decided to see if it were possible to build a "perfect" gear setup for PUP using this new-found knowledge. I use quotes for "Perfect" because it is hard to balance accuracy, attack, and haste the way other jobs are so easily able to, just because of the low stats we begin with. This by no means suggests my "Perfect" setup is literally "Perfect", it just means it is a way to achieve capped accuracy on all merit mobs (with help), while still hitting hard and making use of some haste to speed up your attacks. I used PUP/WAR for these calculations simply because that is what I am most often using in merit parties. If anything is incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it. If you have anything to add, please feel free to let me know. Accuracy First I was messing around to see the max accuracy we can get, with the absolute best gear possible (this was for fun, not for any other useful reason. But interesting none-the-less.) :Thanks to Rhayve of KI for pointing out my calculations were a bit off. I fixed them. *Head (Optical Hat) 10 Accuracy *Body (Usukane Haramaki) (Including DEX+8) 16 Accuracy *Hands (Usukane Gote) 10 Accuracy *Legs (Pantin Churidars +1) 7 Accuracy *Feet (Usukane Sune-Ate) 7 Accuracy *Ring (Sniper's Ring +1) 7 Accuracy *Ring (Sniper's Ring +1) 7 Accuracy *Earring (Diabolos's Earring) 3 Accuracy *Earring (Hollow Earring) (including DEX+2) 4 Accuracy *Neck (Ancient Torque) (Including DEX+4) 11 Accuracy *Back (Pantin Cape) (Including DEX+5) 2 Accuracy *Waist (Life Belt) 10 Accuracy *Weapon (Hades Sainti +1) 9 Accuracy *Ranged (Animator +1) (Including DEX+4) 2 Accuracy *Ammo :Total ACC 105 ---- DEX 67 (divided by 2 to find ACC) :Total ACC 33 ---- H2H skill 241 (after 200 skill, remove 10% from additional skill points to find ACC) :Total ACC 236 ---- :Combined Total ACC 374 Sushi +16% (+3 ACC from 6 DEX) (Bream Sushi) Total addition from food 62 :Total ACC 436 ________________________ *Hunter's Roll +65 (Roll 11 with RNG) *Sword Madrigal +22 (Capped skills with +2 instrument) *Blade Madrigal +39 (Capped skills with +2 instrument) :New Overall Total with Sushi: ACC 562 Although this number is far from realistic because of the gear setup and the help needed, it is interesting to know how far PUP's accuracy can go. Theoretically this would be far more than needed to be capped on any merit enemy (including Mamool Ja Lurkers (THF.) Attack Next, I wanted to do the same thing with attack, just because I was curious how high we could get it. Turns out, if we decided to sacrifice our accuracy and haste, we could cap out our attack at 999. :Thanks to Siyual of KI for pointing out I used Puppetry Tobe +1 for its 5 attack rather than Enkidu's Harness for its 12 attack (counting 5 STR). I fixed it and redid the calculations. *Head (Pahluwan Qalansuwa) 5 Attack *Body (Enkidu's Harness)(Including STR+5) 12 Attack *Hand (Fencing Bracers) 6 Attack *Legs (Usukane Hizayoroi)(including STR+5) 12 Attack *Feet (Usukane Sune-Ate) 7 Attack *Ring (Behemoth's Ring +1) 4 Attack *Ring (Mars's Ring) 8 Attack *Earring (Merman's Earring) 6 Attack *Earring (Merman's Earring) 6 Attack *Back (Pantin Cape) 15 Attack *Waist (Ninurta's Sash) 6 Attack *Neck (Faith Torque) 7 Attack *Main (Wagh Baghnakhs) 14 Attack *Ranged *Ammo :Total Attack 108 ---- STR 74 (Divided by 2 to find ATT) :Attack 37 ---- H2H skill 248 (Formula: 8 + Skill) :Attack 256 ---- :Total Attack 401 ---- Red Curry +23% Attack 92 :New Total 493 ---- Warrior sub job trait +10 Berserk +25% ---- :Overall total attack 628 ---- *Valor Minuet IV +66 (Capped skills with +2 instrument) *Valor Minuet III +48 (Capped skills with +2 instrument) *Chaos Roll with DRK on 11 +41% :Total with outside help 1069 (caps at 999) While there isn't much use for capping out attack for Puppetmaster, because of the severe lack of accuracy you would suffer--realizing that it is possible to reach capped attack with some help is a bit awe-inspiring. Personally, I figured the highest we could get, even with Chaos Roll and Minuets, would be around 750-800. But according to the math--if it is correct--we could break 1000 attack if there weren't that pesky 999 cap on it. Pretty interesting stuff. Best Balance Now on to the real reason for this guide. I decided to modify my current gear setup until I hit the desired numbers for parsing at 95% accuracy in merit parties while getting the most attack and Haste possible without dropping below the accuracy cap on any merit mob. My results are as follows: :Thanks to Rhayve of KI for pointing out that the combined stats and set effect from full Usukane will outshine the setup shown here, however I will keep this setup here as a reference for those who are still working on completing full Usukane! *Head ACC+7 Haste+3% (Usukane Somen) *Body ACC+10 ATT+12 (Including the 5STR) (Enkidu's Harness) *Hands ACC+7 ATT+2 (including the 4DEX and 4STR) (Enkidu's Mittens) *Legs ACC+5 (Pantin Churidars) *Feet ACC+7 ATT+7 Haste+2% (Usukane Sune-Ate) *Ring ACC+7 (Sniper's Ring +1) *Ring ACC+7 (Sniper's Ring +1) *Earring ACC+3 (Diabolos's Earring) *Earring DA+5% (Brutal Earring) *Back ACC+2 ATT+15 PET: ATT+15 (Pantin Cape) *Waist ACC+3 ATT-5 Haste+4% (Swift Belt) *Neck ACC+7 ATT+7 (Faith Torque) *Main ACC+7 (Hades Sainti) *Sub *Ranged ACC+2 (Animator +1) *Ammo :Total ACC +74 ATT+38 Haste+9% ---- DEX 67 :ACC 33 STR 74 :ATT 37 H2H skill 248 :ACC 243 :ATT 256 Totals :ACC 276 :ATT 293 With gear and food: Sushi +16% ACC (+3 ACC from 6 DEX) :ACC 409 :ATT 331 :Haste +9% ---- /WAR trait ATT+10 Berserk ATT+25% :Total ATT 426 ---- *Blade Madrigal ACC+39 *Valor Minuet IV ATT+66 *Victory March Haste+11% :With March and Minuet: Delay 327 (5 sec) ACC 409 ATT 508 :With March and Madrigal: Delay 327 (5 sec) ACC 448 ATT 426 :With Madrigal and Minuet: Delay 372 (6 sec) ACC 448 ATT 508 *Chaos Roll ATT+40% (+20% middle) *Hunter's Roll ACC+65 (+35 middle) :With songs: ACC 513 ATT 716 (ACC 483 ATT 609 middle) :Without songs: ACC 474 ATT 600 (ACC 444 ATT 511 middle) ---- You can see here that with gear and food alone, you wont hit the accuracy cap on a few different high-end enemies during merit parties. However, it does cap your accuracy on the enemies you are most likely to fight in merit parties as PUP, and that is Greater Colibris. I wanted to use Ethereal Earring instead of Diabolos earring, but that would bring accuracy down to just below capped accuracy on level 82 Greater Colibris. I may change that up in the future though, because I love Ethereal Earring dearly. Now, I listed the three most commonly used Bard songs to show how each combination of two of the three will affect a PUP. As you can see, March takes off 1 second from attack speed while the accuracy from Madrigal allows you to cap your accuracy on many more merit enemies, and Minuet adds a large portion of attack to your already decent attack rating. However, it is best to decide which two songs you prefer best, on your own (or take whatever your Bard gives you.) But I personally think March and Minuet will have the most impact on this gear setup, because your accuracy will already be capped on Greater Colibris even without songs. Now about Corsair rolls. Rolls are significantly more potent than Bard songs, but the problem is getting lucky with them so that they are more potent. Though, even if a Roll lands on one of the middle numbers, it is very close in potency to a Bard song of the same effect. Just pray your Corsair doesn't land on a low/unlucky number, or Bust. Now from the numbers, you can tell Songs and Rolls are pretty much even, unless a Roll lands on a lucky, then you get a much better effect. But even better, is that both Rolls and Songs stack. With them together, you now have a massive 483 accuracy, and 609 attack (513 acc, 716 att if Roll lands on 11.) Which is far from bad at all. Delay and Haste Okay, now that we have accuracy and attack out of the way, here is where it gets tricky. Because of the way Haste gear is implemented, it automatically favors melee jobs who already have high accuracy and attack ratings. Most Haste gear you come across will not have accuracy or attack on it, but occasionally you will a piece like Swift Belt that has a small amount of accuracy, but negative attack. While on even more rare occasions, you will find an amazing piece like Usukane Sune-ate that has 7 Accuracy, 7 Attack, and 2% Haste. The reason both of these pieces are so great, is because instead of just offering quite a large amount of Haste for their corresponding armor slots, they also provide accuracy (and sometimes attack.) Whereas usually, Haste gear has no other significant stats, such as Walahra Turban, Goliard Saio, and Pantin Dastanas. The Haste on these pieces are great, but the lack of accuracy really hurts our job, due to our naturally low accuracy. Okay, on to the numbers. Base delay before Martial Arts 480 :Martial Arts 400 Delay :Martial Arts II 380 Delay :Martial Arts III 360 Delay :Hades Sainti +49 :Total 409 Delay ---- *Gear Haste +9% *Magic Haste +15% *Song Haste +9%/+11%/+20% *Samba Haste +5%/+10% ---- :New totals: *With gear: 372.19 (6.2 seconds between attack rounds) *With gear and Magic: 310.8 (5.1 sec) *With gear, Magic, and two Songs: 229 (3.8 sec) *With gear, Magic, two Songs, and Samba: 188.1 (3.1 sec) :Note: If gear Haste were capped at 25%, you would lose a significant amount of accuracy and attack, but delay would drop down to 122.7 (2 sec.) As you can see, by ourselves, we can't achieve very high attack speed without throwing out a lot of accuracy. Which is a pretty moot point when you're attacking to actually hit the enemy, not whiff. Having speed without accuracy doesn't really make sense. While we are able to hit the 25% Haste gear cap, we give up too much accuracy to make it useful in any normal situation. So instead, we have to use what Haste gear we can, without dropping our accuracy too low. My numbers show that with 9% in Haste gear alone (enough to keep accuracy capped on Greater Colibris without outside help), we are able to perform an attack round once every 6.2 seconds. But this is where we need help if we want to become any faster while keeping accuracy capped. With the White Magic Haste spell, we can drop the delay between our attacks down to 5.1 seconds. If your Bard gives you double Marches, you can go even lower, down to 3.8 seconds. And finally, if you happen to have a Dancer in your party with merited Haste Samba, you can get down to 3.1 seconds between attack rounds as PUP. While it isn't likely that you'll always have a BRD or DNC, we sort of have to settle with our current attack speed until SE implements better Haste gear for jobs like PUP. Finally, as I mentioned in the note with the delay calculations, if you wanted to gear for Haste in order to cap yourself at 25% gear Haste while under the effect of the three different Haste effects from other jobs, you could get down to 122.7 delay, or an attack round every 2 seconds. However, you would likely miss a large amount of those attacks. If anything here is wrong, let me know. I spent a lot of time on this, and am hoping there are no flaws. In the end, I'm just happy I have a better understanding of how my current gear setup matches up to what I'd like it to look like (I just need Pantin Churidars, Usukane Sune-Ate, Usukane Somen, and Pantin Cape!) I hope this helps other people as well. P.S. While playing around with max ACC and max ATT gear setups at the top of the post, I included the absolute best armor pieces without concern for difficulty to obtain them. However, in the balanced "Perfect" gear set, I kept things more realistic, excluding most of the extremely hard to obtain things. While Usukane may be difficult to obtain for some people, it isn't as "hard" to obtain as other gear. I didn't include Hades +1 because of their rarity, which means I definitely didn't include Shenlongs Baghnakhs. Ninurta's Sash is obviously the best belt piece PUP can use, by far, but it is far too rare to include here. Finally, this isn't a WS gear setup, thus why Usukane Haramaki isn't listed as body piece. Enkidu's Harness seems superior for TP/DPS build because the Store TP on Haramaki doesn't change the number of hits we need to hit 100% TP, but you can replace it for Usukane if you feel differently and if you own one (or aspire to have one made.) Automaton Edit: Removed Optic Fiber calculations, as they weren't of any help, if they were even correctly done. I may add them back in again later, but more testing and verification needs to be done. Stormwaker Magic Attack Totals: :Start 100% MA :End 307.2% MA ---- Optimization: :Magic attack 125% ---- : : : : : : : : : ---- Sharpshot Attack Melee skill 230 :Melee attack 238 Ranged skill 269 :Ranged attack 277 STR 68 :Attack 34 Totals: :Melee Attack 272 :Ranged Attack 311 ---- Optimization: :Melee attack 340 :Ranged attack 388 ---- : : : : : : ---- :Melee skill merits +10 :Ranged skill merits +10 New Max totals with Optimization, and Three Fire Maneuvers along with skill merits: :ATT 497 :R.ATT 565 ---- Accuracy Melee skill 230 :Melee accuracy 227 Ranged skill 269 :Ranged accuracy 263 DEX 72 :Accuracy 36 AGI 79 :Accuracy 39 New Totals: :Melee accuracy 263 :Ranged accuracy 302 ---- Fine-Tuning :Melee accuracy 288 :Ranged accuracy 327 ---- : : : : ---- *Pantin Tobe +10 *Pantin Tobe +1 +12 *Melee skill merits +9 (-10% ACC taken due to being over 200 skill) *Ranged skill merits +9 (-10% R.ACCtaken due to being over 200 skill) ---- New Max totals with Fine-Tuning, Two Wind, and one Thunder, along with Pantin Tobe +1 and skill merits.: ACC 334 R.ACC 388 Note: Target Marker and Attuner attachments both ignore part of the level correction formula used when determining accuracy and attack against the evasion and defense of enemies of a higher level than you (your automaton.) Unfortunately, we don't know exactly how they affect the level correction formulas according to the number of corresponding maneuvers used. Therefore, I must wait to finish the calculations when more information becomes available. Valoredge Attack Melee skill 269 :Melee attack 277 STR 78 :Attack 39 Total: :Melee Attack 316 ---- Optimization :Melee attack 395 ---- : : : ---- Melee skill merits +10 New Max totals with Optimization, and Three Fire Maneuvers along with skill merits: ATT 582 ---- Accuracy Melee skill 269 :Melee accuracy 262 DEX 68 :Accuracy 34 Total: :Melee accuracy 296 ---- Fine-Tuning :Melee accuracy 321 ---- : : : ---- *Pantin Tobe +1 +12 *Melee skill merits +9 (-10% ACC taken due to being over 200 skill) ---- New Max totals with Fine-Tuning, Three Thunder Maneuvers along with Pantin Tobe +1 and skill merits: ACC 387 Note: Target Marker and Attuner attachments both ignore part of the level correction formula used when determining accuracy and attack against the evasion and defense of enemies of a higher level than you (your automaton.) Unfortunately, we don't know exactly how they affect the level correction formulas according to the number of corrosponding maneuvers used. Therefore, I must wait to finish the calculations when more information becomes available.